


Backlash

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hololive
Genre: Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Hurt by the slew of mean comments online, Aloe takes some comfort from her boyfriend - and in a bid to forget the online drama, things heat up a little.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Mano Aloe
Comments: 43
Kudos: 37





	Backlash

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do this, since it's generally irrelevant and obvious, but considering the context the story references I feel obligated to state this, if only out of respect for Mano Aloe: the content of this fic, while based on real life events, are not representative of Mano Aloe or her feelings on the matter, or those of her friend/boyfriend.
> 
> In less formal words; this is just fiction, and the boyfriend character isn't based upon her actual boyfriend.
> 
> Disclaimer aside, enjoy~

_''She's untrustworthy, I don't think she should be a part of Hololive.''_

_''Why did they hire her anyway?''_

_''Probably wanted to appeal to horny fanboys lol.''_

_''Idols are meant to be pure, not Succubi.''_

Aloe stared at the constant string of messages that lit up her mobile phone, the bright light of the screen contrasting the dimness of her bedroom, the dark purple walls and dark blue curtains leaving the room murky despite it being midday; not helped by the looming grey clouds outside.

The Succubus shifted, unable to take her eyes off her phone as the comments rolled in. Few were directed right at her; many were instead in forums or on chats that she happened to look at, and was unable to look away from. Hurtful comment after hurtful comment stabbed into her heart, pinprick tears wetting the corners of her eyes as she read each and every mean message – the worst of which were the ones directed at her through her messages, calling her all manner of derogatory names and Anti-Demon slurs.

''Snf...'' Aloe inhaled a shaky breath, tucking her knees up to her chest, still staring at her phone. ''Stupid... dumbass...''

It was just a stupid mistake; she should've been able to avoid it. But even then that didn't make it fair why everyone had to dog-pile her so harshly, blowing up her phone with messages faster than she could delete them or badmouthing her behind her back. The only reason she didn't still get spammed with calls to her house phone was because she disabled it temporarily, but even then there was little she could do to stop being talking about online.

''Hah...'' The Succubus laid down on her side, depressed. ''I just wanted to... hm?''

She paused mid-mumble, noticing a message icon on the top of her screen; meaning someone on her contacts had sent a message. Curious she tapped on it, bringing up her boyfriend's profile along with the messages they had traded. As expected most of the recent ones were about the whole 'incident' going on right now; only serving to remind her of the source of her despair. And waiting in the messages tab, was a new message.

_[You alright?]_

It was a simple one, but it still captured her attention; leaving her staring at the screen for a minute. She was tempted to say she was doing fine... but now wasn't the time for pride.

_[No.]_ She texted back.

She got a response within the minute. _[Want me to come round?]_

_[Yes.]_ She didn't hesitate to answer.

_[Okay. I'll be there soon.]_

Aloe smiled faintly at that, feeling some measure of comfort at his words. She glanced around her dimly-lit room and sighed, lowering her phone down onto the black sheets and reluctantly pushing herself up – justifying that she couldn't well just sit there until he arrived. With that in mind the Succubus stood up from her bed, running one hand through her pink hair and smoothing it out, idly tugging the curtains open a bit to let some light in.

As always her bedroom was on the messier side compared to the rest of the house, but for once she was in the mood to clean it – so with little else to do Aloe did just that, quiet as a mouse as she made her bed, emptied the trash-can full of tissues, she even went and organised her wardrobe slightly. It was nowhere near enough to make it spotless, but it did make it seem at least a little tidy, compared to how it was before.

''Mn...'' Briefly Aloe found herself with nothing to do, meandering helplessly into the kitchen of her apartment.

After spotting her leftover lunch plates she went over and decided to clean them, though admittedly it was more to have something to do than any real desire to clean – her movements mechanical and slow, as if biding her time. And as the minutes bled by her mind drifted, falling into a mid-afternoon daze-

-until the sharp knocking on her front door startled her out of her thoughts.

''A-Ah?'' Aloe was left stunned for a moment – before she remembered who she was expecting, prompting the demon girl to abandon her partially-washed dishes and rush up to the front door, the wood a deep burgundy.

With a twist of her key and a bending of the handle she unlocked the door, pulling it open to reveal the familiar face of her boyfriend. Their eyes met and she wanted to say hi, to greet him – but before she could muster a weak greeting he closed the distance and wrapped her up in his arms, her face finding itself in his shoulder.

''Hey.'' He murmured into her ear.

''H-Hey.'' Aloe stubbornly refused to acknowledge the sudden tremble that entered her voice, emotion bubbling up inside her.

Her boyfriend held on tight, gently guiding both of them inside and locking the door behind him. She clung onto his hoodie and awkwardly stumbled towards the couch, letting him lead her there until they both eased themselves down onto it. Not a word was shared but the way he held her tighter made it clear he could feel her bubbling emotions, her breathing growing shallow and quick as she contained her voice.

''I've got you, Aloe.'' The young man murmured gently, kissing her forehead.

That little bit of affection was more than enough to push Aloe over the edge – sniffling into his shoulder as she began to cry. ''I-It's not fair...!''

Her boyfriend kissed her cheek, soothing her with murmured words of comfort as she let it out, sobbing into his shoulder as all the stress from all the mean comments finally bled through. It wasn't a wailing cry but a more pitiful, whimpering cry, her face buried into his shoulder as she cried it all out of her. He rubbed her back and kept murmuring little nothings to her, his gentle coaxing bringing more tears out.

Soon her crying died down into a few quiet sniffles, her eyes wet and red from crying, but her expression a lot lighter than before. Even though both had barely spoken the connection between them brought her more comfort than any kind words could; the ability to put her full trust in another and cry it all out helping erase her lingering despair.

Her boyfriend soon noticed that, smiling gently at her. ''Feel better?''

Aloe sniffled, offering him a teary smile. ''Yeah. T-Thanks.''

He kissed her forehead in response. ''Want to put on a movie to distract you?''

''Mm... pick a stupid one, I can't stand a romance one right now...''

X-x-X

Hours passed, the sun falling as evening descended; though one would be hard-pressed to tell since the sky remained grey and thick with clouds.

Both had watched multiple movies, each equally as corny and silly as the last, but they succeeded in lightening her mood. At his suggestion she just turned off her phone and left it on charge, giving her no reason to check her messages – and instead giving her plenty of reasons to spend time with him, and not think about the shitstorm online.

''Mn...''

Aloe frowned softly, gazing into her full-length mirror and tilting her body slightly, examining herself in the mirror. Behind her on her bed was her boyfriend, watching her idly as she posed in the mirror, something akin to amusement in his eyes. She flushed at the sight and ignored him, gaze focusing on the mirror and she leaned forwards a little, frowning when she ended up looking too... seductive. She didn't want that; she wanted to look cute, not sultry. At least in that pose.

So lost in thought she didn't notice her boyfriend stand up until he was right behind her, his arms looping around her stomach and his chin poking over her left shoulder. ''Relax. You look good.''

Aloe sighed. ''It certainly doesn't feel like it. My hair's been a mess since I woke up.''

''Looks fine to me.''

''That 'cause you're a guy. Guys don't understand hair management; it isn't easy to make it look like this.''

He hummed, conceding. ''Still, you look great, Aloe. No need to worry. Besides...''

A squeak escaped her when his hands went north, cupping her clothed breasts and groping them. ''I don't think people will be looking at your hair too much.''

Aloe blushed. ''P-Pervert...''

He chuckled into her neck. ''Are you really one to call _me_ a pervert?''

Aloe pouted, twisting around to face him. His hands left her plump breasts and went to her hips, and without missing a beat Aloe leaned in and kissed him full on the lips, devouring his pleased groan. A spark ignited in her stomach and she quickly deepened the kiss, her hands sliding up his shoulders and pushing him back towards the bed. He held her hips with both hands, his grip firm and digging into her skin slightly, arousing the Succubus.

Soon they reached the bed, his legs hitting the edge and prompting him to sit down on the edge. Without hesitation Aloe slid herself onto his lap with a groan, straddling her boyfriend while still making out with him, their lips smacking together with increasing passion. She held onto him tighter and he leaned back a bit, shuddering as they made out passionately, her tongue prodding his lips and tempting him to open them; allowing her tongue to enter his mouth and wrestle with his own.

''Mmph~'' Aloe moaned into his mouth, intimately feeling both his hands dropping to her ass and groping it.

Lust bubbled up inside her, and after all the stress she'd been going through she desperately needed some relief – something that compelled her to grab the buttons of her corset and roughly undo them, her hands soon going behind her back and loosening the strands holding it together, loosening it and reducing the pressure on her stomach. The black chest harness keeping her blouse form-fitting came next, her lithe fingers hastily tugging on and unbuckling it, loosening it off her body.

''Mm...'' Her boyfriend groaned as they pulled apart. ''Aloe...''

''Right now.'' Aloe stated firmly, yanking the chest harness off. ''I'm in the mood.''

He shuddered with evident arousal, bringing a slight smirk to Aloe's lips as she tossed her chest harness aside. Her boyfriend helped her along, both his hands going for the buttons on her white blouse, getting each button through the small hole with lust-fuelled quickness. Her ample bust helped push her blouse open, and as he got the last button undone her top spilled open, allowing Aloe to breathlessly shrug her shirt off, leaving her topless.

''Ah~!'' Aloe let out a surprised moan when both his hands went to her breasts, groping them and pushing them together; allowing the young man to bury his face into her cleavage. ''Mm, a-ahh...''

A breathy smile curled at her lips as he started kissing the top of her breasts, his lips ghosting over her smooth flesh arousingly. He motor-boated her for a moment before sliding his lips down to her left nipple, taking the perky nub into his mouth and sucking on it – eliciting a hot moan from Aloe as pleasure tickled her chest, a shudder running through her body. The feeling was only amplified when he kept squeezing her tits, hefting them up slightly so he could suck on them easier.

The Succubus mewled when he popped his lips off, threading her fingers into his hair and guiding him to her other breast. He obliged, licking the pink nub before taking it into his mouth, sucking on her tit gently and making her toes curl with bliss, her grip on his hair tightening. At that both his hands abandoned her tits, instead sliding around her ribs and to her back, his hands roaming over her bare back aimlessly, leaving his mouth to attend to her breasts.

''Ahh, c'mon...'' Aloe cupped his cheek and pulled him up into a kiss, moaning softly into his mouth when both his hands went south, grabbing her butt again.

A surprised moan fled Aloe's lips as he suddenly gripped her butt tight, and lifted her up. In a heartbeat he turned around and pushed her down onto the bed, his head finding new residence in her neck and allowing him to assault her neck with a flurry of wet kisses – easily making Aloe gasp and wriggle against the sheets, cheeks colouring red. She grabbed at his back and moaned, pleasure simmering inside her when he laid his hands on her thighs and pried them open.

His lips soon left her neck and went south, kissing down her collarbone and to her breasts – smooching down between her tits rather than kissing her tits directly, making the Succubus whimper needily. He flashed her a slight smirk and kissed her belly, his tongue licking a long circle around her belly button and making Aloe whine, her stomach lifting off the bed slightly as she begged for more.

''Hmhm...'' He squeezed her thighs and moved further back, his head partially disappearing beneath her short skirt.

Aloe's only warning was his fingers tugging her black panties aside, before his hot tongue stroked her pussy. Immediately the Succubus gasped, toes curling as pleasure tickled her lower lips – another lick only accentuating the buzzing warmth teasing her slit. Her gasp melted into a moan and she relaxed against the sheets, pink lips pursing together and stifling another moan as her boyfriend pried her legs open a little wider, allowing his tongue better access to her hot core.

Fresh bolts of pleasure shot up into her pelvis as he licked her again, this time a little faster. Several more licks lavished her pussy before he took things a step further, a stifled whine escaping Aloe as his tongue pushed inside her womanhood, wriggling around her hot insides. The lewd feeling of having his tongue inside her made Aloe grip the sheets, breathing heavily as his wet appendage wormed around her pussy, unheeding of how her inner walls tightened around his probing tongue.

''Ahh...'' Aloe arched her back when he licked a certain spot. ''Yes, right there...''

Her boyfriend obliged, his tongue stroking and rubbing that one spot deep inside her, causing bolts of white-hot pleasure to curve up into her pelvis, taking her breath away. She wasn't a virgin by any means but his tongue made her feel as inexperienced as one, her breath coming out in quick gasps as he ate her out, his tongue exploring her sex with single-minded passion. Her inner walls quivered from the attention, only encouraging her boyfriend to keep eating her out, his tongue wet with both saliva and her own honey as she got wet.

''Mn... don't stop, please...'' Aloe moaned needily, losing herself in the pleasure.

A muffled chuckle answered her, and the Succubus whined when he withdrew his tongue from her dripping pussy, leaving her buzzing for attention. She didn't have to wait long for more; a hot moan escaping her as three fingertips pushed against her folds, before he pushed said three fingers knuckle-deep inside her. Her toes curled and she lifted her legs up but that did little to stop him from thrusting his three fingers into her pussy, his lips kissing her clit affectionately.

Aloe moaned shakily at the feeling, eyes half-lidded with pleasure as his fingers pumped into her sex over and over again, her inner walls tightly squeezing around his intruding digits. His tongue slipped out from his mouth and lavished her clit with attention, his saliva wetting the little nub and tempting him to rub it with his thumb, sending hot jolts of warmth through her body and nearly melting her mind, the sensation combined with his fingers almost too much for her.

''Ah, no~'' Aloe moaned, gripping the sheets with a white-knuckled grip.

Without warning her boyfriend pulled his fingers back out, making her gasp – before she pursed her lips together to stifle her loud moan as he shoved his tongue back inside her wet sex, eating her out once more. She clamped her thighs around his head on reflex but he kept eating her out, his tongue thrusting into her pussy with relentless movements. He went the extra mile to wriggle his tongue side-to-side, the sensation quickly pushing Aloe closer to climax, doubly so when he went back to rubbing her clit.

''Ahh, yes, I'm...!'' Aloe arched her back, pursed her lips together – and then spasmed with a hot cry of bliss, squirting on his thrusting tongue.

Her boyfriend grabbed her hips to steady her, lapping at her pussy and prolonging her powerful climax, his tongue lapping up all her honey and wetting his chin. Gradually her legs stopped spasming and her body relaxed back down against the bed, a weary moan escaping Aloe as she came down from her orgasmic high.

''Ah, haah...'' Aloe panted heavily, face red from their activity.

Her cheeks quickly became red for an entirely different reason, however, as she caught sight of the bulge in her boyfriend's pants – blushing crimson as he sat up, idly wiping his chin. ''Aloe...''

''Mn...'' Aloe bit her lip briefly – before with a mental 'screw it', she reached under her skirt and yanked her black panties down, kicking them off her legs with a flourish. ''H-Hurry.''

With a slight smile and chuckle her boyfriend obeyed, gently pushing her legs open a little wider. Aloe sat up on her elbows, excitement mixing with embarrassment as she watched him line up with her glistening-wet pussy, the tip rubbing against her slit and making her moan. Biting her lip she lifted up the front of her short skirt, letting him see her folds as he teased her, the naughtiness of the act only fuelling her excitement.

Then without a word, he pushed his hips forth – his cock prying her wet lower lips apart. Aloe immediately shuddered with a low moan of arousal, closing her eyes and focusing solely on the sensation of his cock pushing inside her womanhood, her inner walls easily spread apart thanks to how wet she was. There wasn't a hint of pain, not even when he pushed the last few inches inside and bottomed out, their pelvises touching and leaving her completely filled with her boyfriend's cock, his shaft throbbing inside her hole.

''Ah~'' Aloe moaned in content, her large breasts heaving with each laboured breath she took. ''You can start moving.''

Her boyfriend replied by leaning down and kissing her full on the lips, muffling Aloe's words into an incoherent hum – her hum quickly melting into a throaty moan as he reared his hips back, his cock sliding out of her tight, fleshy pussy. Then just as the tip was about to slip out he plunged back inside her, making her inhale sharply and tighten up, utter ecstasy on her visage as he gently fucked her folds.

His thrusts quickly picked up speed, his cock plunging into her wetness faster and faster, the lewd friction inside her melting Aloe's mind – a string of hot, mewling moans fleeing her pinkish lips as he fucked her. Her elbows trembled beneath her, doubly so when his right hand reached out and grabbed her right breast, fondling her tit and hefting it about erotically, the added pleasure making her mind all hazy.

''F-Faster...'' Aloe gasped out, laying back and pushing her arms above her head. ''Mn~''

He played with her breast for only a few more moments before grabbing her waist with both hands, groaning deeply as he plunged his hard length into her wet pussy. His pelvis impacted hers with a wet slapping sound, the lewd noise echoing throughout her bedroom and adding to the lewd atmosphere, her pussy tingling as his cock slid into her over and over again. Her fingers curled and gripped at the sheets above her head, moans freely spilling past her lips as she took his dick inside her, intimately feeling his shaft sliding into her dripping sex.

''Ah, haah~!'' Aloe tilted her head side-to-side, blindly looping her legs around his waist as he kept slamming into her entrance, his cock battering her deepest parts pleasurably. ''I'm almost there, don't stop...!''

Her boyfriend groaned in lustful agreement, his fingers digging into her waist as he hammered her pussy, his cock plunging into her wet folds without slowing down. She could feel his own orgasm swelling inside him, his cock throbbing erotically inside her pussy. The Succubus was half-tempted to push her hips to meet his thrusts but she couldn't muster the energy, too busy enjoying the dicking she was getting.

''Y-Yes...!'' Aloe's voice rose in pitch, her shoulders arching off the bed and her face twisting with bliss – until finally the pleasure became too much for her, and she came. '' _AH!_ ''

With a grunt her boyfriend kept pounding her, his cock sliding into her tightening pussy erratically – until with a moan he slammed balls-deep inside her and came, thick ropes of cum splattered inside her womanhood. The sensation of his warmth flooding her pussy only added the icing to her climax, a dumb moan escaping the Succubus as he spurted his load inside her.

''Mn... ah, hah...'' Aloe's back slowly leaned back down against the bed, her breathing raspy and heavy as she refilled her lungs, body alight with buzzing warmth. ''Mm... amazing...''

The young man flashed her an equally-breathless smile, grunting as he pulled out. Without his cock to plug her hole cum began to seep out, the lewd feeling making Aloe mewl and close her thighs, shivering. However she was no stranger to sex; one round wasn't enough to satisfy her any more. Even an amazing round like that couldn't quell her borderline-insatiable thirst.

Something that tempted her to reach up and grab her boyfriend by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a heated, messy kiss. He groaned into it and didn't resist when she pulled him on top of her, both his hands landing on either side of her. She wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over with a twist of her hips, mounting him and pulling back from the abrupt kiss; allowing the Succubus to give him a hot smirk.

''My turn.'' Aloe declared, reaching down and grabbing his still-hard dick.

She pushed his twitching dick against her lower lips, guiding the tip inside – and with a loud groan Aloe pushed herself down, impaling herself on his erect cock. The familiar fullness nearly made her drool with bliss, intimately feeling him rub all her sensitive spots in ways only he could. At the same time she blindly fumbled for her skirt, all but ripping the article of clothing off and throwing it aside, leaving her nearly naked atop her boyfriend, their position giving him a perfect view of her pelvis and pussy.

''Mm~'' Aloe moaned as she rolled her hips, intimately feeling his dick throb inside her – the sensation tempting her to lay her hands on his chest, and start to ride him.

Cowgirl was a familiar position for the both of them; something that showed as Aloe seamlessly moved her hips up-and-down, impaling herself on his hard cock with ease. Her fleshy insides conformed to the shape of his shaft as she rode him, her insides tightly clenching around his dick and only making it more pleasurable when she rolled her hips in small circles, stirring his dick around her wet insides.

The young man soon grabbed her hips with both hands, helping her bounce on his dick. Aloe smiled breathily and obliged, tipping her head back and mewling as she rode him properly – sliding herself up and down his girth without pausing for breath, her insides tightening like a wet vice whenever he hit a sensitive spot inside her. Her prior two orgasms only made her more sensitive, her pussy buzzing with warmth as she took his cock inside her, the added pleasure enticing her to move more wildly.

''Haah...'' Aloe exhaled heavily, pursing her lips together and swallowing the saliva in her mouth. ''Ah, yes...''

Skin began to smack skin as Aloe sped up, bringing her hips down with more vigour as the pleasure got to her. His cock plunged up into her womanhood and she couldn't get enough of it, her moans taking on a hornier edge when he started bucking his hips up and thrusting into her dripping sex, repeatedly bottoming out inside her and only making her move faster, jerking her hips down to meet his lustful thrusts.

Beneath her the young man sat up, wrapping his arms around her lower back. Aloe didn't miss a beat and gripped his shoulders, crashing their lips together not a second later and shoving her tongue into his mouth, moaning hotly against his lips even as she kept riding his cock, their skin slapping together from how fast she was moving. Burning lungs soon forced them back, and when it did Aloe tucked her head over his shoulder, moaning right into his ear.

''Nn...'' The young man grunted, shuddering as he looked over her shoulder.

By chance her full-length mirror was directly opposite of them, giving the young man a perfect view of Aloe's nearly-naked body from behind; her ass and back fully revealed to him. The sight enticed him to reach down and grab her ass, groping her rear and eliciting a lustful moan from Aloe; the sound only making the sight of her reflection getting groped all the more lewd. Doubly so when he caught a glimpse of their mixed fluids leaking down his cock from behind, her pussy overflowing.

''Ah, hah...!'' Aloe dug her nails into his shoulders, jerking her hips down faster. ''A-Almost there...!''

''Me too...'' Her boyfriend groaned back, slapping her ass.

Aloe yelped, the impact stinging yet slightly pleasurable with how close to climax she was; her pussy tightening around his shaft in response. The tightness made her boyfriend spank her more, earning a stream of hot moans and gasps from Aloe as he spanked and groped her in the heat of the moment, her movements becoming quick and hasty as her orgasm swelled inside her – before she couldn't take it, and crashed her lips against his.

'' _Mmph!_ '' Aloe moaned deeply into his mouth, clenching tight and squirting around his pulsating shaft.

The young man grunted harshly, bucking his hips up – and with a low moan he came, her spasming insides coaxing out the spurts of cum waiting to be released, his hot cum splattered inside her and mixing with the cum already inside her. Even as both rode out their orgasms Aloe kept slapping her hips down, desperately extracting as much pleasure from their act as possible.

Soon however her stamina ran out, and with a gasp Aloe stuttered to a stop, unable to keep moving her hips. ''Haah! Hah, haah...''

Her inner walls spasmed and clenched around his dick, aftershocks rushing through her body. The overwhelming pleasure elicited a low groan from her boyfriend and tempted him to grab her hips, gently easing her off his cock and guiding her onto the bed next to him. Without hesitation Aloe complied, groaning as she tucked her head against his shoulder and snuggled up close, unbothered by how naked she was in front of him.

''Mm...'' He planted a kiss on her forehead. ''Feel better?''

Aloe shifted on the bed next to him, humming. ''Yeah. A bit.''

Her boyfriend smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her close. ''Whatever you decide to do about it, Aloe, I'll be with you on it, alright?''

The Succubus flushed, smiling softly. ''...thank you. I'll talk with my manager tomorrow about it.''

''Got it. For now, though...''

Aloe squeaked as his arms looped under her knees and back, face going red as he picked her up.

''Let's go for a shower, shall we?''

Contrary to their earlier activities, the two shared a rather wholesome shower together – soon washing the sweat and bodily fluids off them, before heading to the kitchen to make dinner together.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, after writing this one I wanted to do another Mano Aloe fic, so there'll be one in October - a slightly Halloweenish one, in second-person no less~ So look forward to that~


End file.
